


Tra Le Luci di Roma

by tinynerdkitten



Series: Elippo [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Elia x Filippo, Elippo, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Party, bi elia, bi elia santini, che bella roma tra le luci della notte, i baci, i bacini softini, le pare, scommessa, tutto molto bello, una carrellata di cose fluffose e carine perché li amo e ne avevo bisogno
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdkitten/pseuds/tinynerdkitten
Summary: "Se io avessi fatto... una scommessa" butta fuori, il più casualmente che può. Il sapore amaro del tabacco e della cartina ormai umida gli riempiono la bocca mentre parla, ma è troppo impegnato a guardare Filippo e a studiare le sue reazioni per farci caso "Mi aiuteresti a vincerla?"Lo osserva scrollare le spalle sottili, facendo una smorfia divertita "Dipende da che scommessa è. Però dato che mi stai simpatico… sì, certo. Se posso aiutare, volentieri. Che devi fare?" chiede.Elia sospira pesantemente. Guarda il suo viso sottile, le occhiaie violacee che sembrano ancora più accentuate a cause delle ombre scure che sembrano inghiottirlo nella notte, e poi volge gli occhi davanti a sé, al Colosseo, al cielo, dove la luna brilla flebile e fioca. Non si vedono stelle, a Roma. Troppe luci, troppo inquinamento. Alla fine, li abbassa su un ciottolo ai suoi piedi, dove un vermiciattolo strisciato probabilmente fuori dall’erba umidiccia si contorce appena, cercando di tornarvi. Scrolla le spalle a sua volta, come se fosse una cosa di poco conto quella che deve chiedergliUn po' di fluff per tutti perché sto sotto duemila treni per gli Elippo.





	Tra Le Luci di Roma

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie ai Contragiòndieri di Elippo che mi hanno ispirato questa piccola oneshot.  
> La fic è per voi.
> 
> Solo tanto fluff e un po' di Bi!Elia, che fa sempre bene al mondo. Come la Elippo, naturalmente.  
> Buona lettura.

La notte era serena a Roma.

Nonostante la fredda aria novembrina si infilasse prepotentemente sotto alle loro giacche con le sue sporadiche folate facendoli rabbrividire e congelandogli le mani e i visi appena arrossati a causa dell'alcol, stavano bene nel loro silenzio all’ombra del Colosseo, rotto solo dal passaggio occasionale di qualche macchina o taxi sulle strade altrimenti deserte e da qualche roca e sporca canzone o risata sguaiata degli ubriachi che, dopo la notte di bagordi, camminavano scompostamente in cerca di casa o di un altro bar ancora aperto. Per il resto, tolta l'imponente presenza che quelle mura antiche e permeate di storia avevano seppur restando mute e immobili accanto a loro, dove erano state poste secoli prima, erano soli. La festa era finita da un pezzo, ormai. Era stato proprio Filippo il suo autore e siccome l'aveva programmata insieme ad altri ragazzi facenti parti del suo gruppo di attivisti nonché suoi colleghi universitari, l'avevano organizzata all'interno del "Coming Out", locale che si trovava proprio vicino al Colosseo stesso.

Se c'era da dire tutta la verità, non vi erano stati invitati: quello che avevano cercato di fare Elia, Giovanni e Luchino-Martino non c'era, troppo impegnato a detta sua ad una fatidica cena con suo padre e la sua _altra famiglia_ a cui stava fuggendo da settimane _-_ era stato imbucarsi al diciottesimo di una ragazza amica di un'amica di Federica, la cui identità era a loro sconosciuta, ma dato che si diceva che ci fosse tanto alcol e anche buona erba nessuno di loro aveva avuto da ridire sul fare almeno un tentativo.  
Avevano fallito miseramente e miseramente forse era anche un termine un po' troppo generoso considerato che il buttafuori stesso li aveva presi in giro davanti a tutte le persone in fila in attesa per entrare, facendogli così fare un'epica figuraccia che li aveva convinti a battere in ritirata e pure in fretta.  
Era stato sulla via del ritorno che, passeggiando mogi mogi sulla via, la loro attenzione era stata richiamata da Filippo che li aveva riconosciuti e raggiunti e poi, dopo essersi fatto una bella risata davanti al loro racconto e aver precisato che erano degli sfigati, aveva aggiunto che però erano ben accetti alla sua, di festa.  
"Anche se siete etero" aveva precisato, osservando le facce dubbiose di Luchino e Giovanni, che squadravano l'insegna con le teste inclinate l'uno da una parte e l'uno dall'altra "C'è spazio per tutti, noi non facciamo discriminazioni. Siete i benvenuti"

Al che, si erano scambiati delle rapide occhiate di conferma, accettando l'invito di buon grado.  
Se Filippo aveva notato che la faccia di Elia non era cambiata di una virgola nel notare il nome del locale e al sentire la sua parentesi, non l'aveva dato a vedere.  
Dopotutto, a lui non importava davvero che locale fosse e, c'era da dire, la compagnia di Filippo gli era in fondo più che gradita: quella non era che un'occasione per chiacchierare di persona, cosa che non erano riusciti a fare molto spesso. Si scrivevano su Instagram, per lo più, rispondendosi alle storie, ma a parte questo le loro interazioni di persona si contavano tranquillamente sulle dita di una mano ed era un peccato dato che Elia trovava che, per quelle poche volte che era successo, avessero una bella intesa tra loro.  
Si erano conosciuti per caso grazie a Martino: Filippo seguiva lui su Instagram e, una volta che Martino aveva ripostato una storia in cui Elia l'aveva taggato, quel ragazzo dall'account tutto strane camicie, bandiere arcobaleno e foto di posti abbandonati aveva deciso di iniziare a seguire anche lui. Del canto suo, Elia aveva scorso il suo profilo per qualche minuto mettendo un paio di like a caso prima di decidere di ricambiare.

E così era nata la loro amicizia- _l'amicizia ai tempi dei social_ , come la chiamava Filippo-che era scattata più che altro perché, seppur nella loro diversità, erano riusciti a trovare una sorta di equilibrata sintonia.

La festa era stata divertente, c'era da dirlo. Luchino aveva finito per mettersi in un angolo a sfondarsi di patatine e noccioline tra un drink e l'altro insieme a una coppietta di ragazze che l'avevano definito "tenero come un bimbo", chiacchierando con loro di Harry Potter, mentre Giò si era ritrovato con Elia a bere insieme a un ragazzo che gli aveva poi timidamente chiesto di ballare. Lui l'aveva guardato, in cerca della sua approvazione-tipico di Giovanni, il dispiacersi nel lasciare un amico da solo in mezzo agli sconosciuti-e il poverino era arrossito violentemente, rivolgendo a Elia uno sguardo di puro terrore.

"Oddio, non avevo capito che voi due foste insieme. Scusami tanto!" aveva squittito contrito, cosa che l'aveva fatto scoppiare a ridere.  
Giovanni, del canto suo, aveva scosso la testa "No no... io so' etero" gli aveva detto, ma davanti al suo faccino deluso gli aveva rivolto un sorriso "Ma con te ci ballo comunque volentieri. Ma che stai a scherzà zì, siamo a una festa, quindi balliamo!"

Erano spariti tra la folla ridendo tra di loro a proposito di qualcosa che Elia non aveva colto, ma data l'occhiata e il sorrisino che l'altro gli aveva rivolto mentre scuoteva il capo, sospettava che riguardasse lui.  
Ed ecco che poi alla sua sinistra, emerso dall'ombra dell'angolo del locale, era apparso Filippo, con la sua camicia colorata e un drink in più che gli aveva teso.  
"Simpatico il tuo amico" aveva osservato, guardandolo per un istante prima di incrociare lo sguardo con il suo mentre, mormorando un grazie, Elia gli prendeva il bicchiere dal contenuto colorato di mano.

Filippo si era appoggiato al bancone, incrociando le gambe, osservandolo divertito.  
"Allora Santini, dimmi una cosa" aveva incominciato ed Elia aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, bevendo un sorso prima di voltarsi in attesa che continuasse per poter parlare con lui.

E avevano parlato, sì: avevano parlato per ore, saltando da un argomento all'altro, perdendosi ogni tanto nella confusione quando la loro attenzione veniva richiamata da terzi, ma sempre e comunque ritrovandosi, prima o poi, insieme.

Alla fine, la festa era finita e Luchino e Giovanni si erano dileguati dopo nemmeno un quarto d'ora, troppo stanchi e infreddoliti per restare.  
Gli avevano chiesto se volesse venire con loro, ma lui aveva declinato l'invito con un breve cenno del capo, troppo assorbito dalla conversazione che stava avendo a proposito degli orecchini e dei piercing.  
"Sto ancora un po'" aveva detto e davanti allo sguardo preoccupato di Giò dato che comunque si trattava di lasciarlo solo in piena notte, era stato Filippo a intervenire, sorridendogli.  
"Tranquillo, lo faccio arrivare io a casa sano e salvo. Non abbandono un ragazzino tra le strade di Roma" aveva assicurato, tranquillizzandolo, ignorando la smorfia di Elia alla parola ragazzino.  
I due l'avevano quindi salutato-o meglio, Giò l'aveva salutato. Luchino era troppo sbronzo e troppo fumato per fare altro che non fosse ridacchiare perché le scarpe di Giò, a detta sua, erano tanto grandi da sembrare delle barche- sparendo poi nella notte non più così giovane ma nemmeno terminata, dove ancora riecheggiavano le luci e la musica di altre feste e altri locali.  
E pian piano, tra le parole e qualche sigaretta, tutti, ripresosi un po' dalla sbornia o assistiti dagli amici ancora in grado di intendere e di volere, se ne erano andati a casa.

Ma non loro: loro si erano persi a chiacchierare e quando erano rimasti soli si erano seduti sul bordo del prato davanti al Colosseo ed erano andati avanti a farlo, fino a quando le parole non erano venute meno ed erano scomparse man mano, gelandosi nelle loro bocche come i respiri nell’aria. Erano rimasti in silenzio, seduti sul muretto, le ginocchia che si sfioravano appena e lo sguardo fisso davanti a loro. Filippo aveva nuovamente tirato fuori le sigarette e gliele aveva offerte senza dire una parola, semplicemente aprendo il pacchetto e sporgendolo verso di lui dopo avergli dato un colpetto con la spalla per richiamare la sua attenzione. Elia del canto suo le aveva fissate per un secondo e poi aveva annuito, ringraziando con un basso mormorio e prendendone una, recuperando anche l’accendino che l’altro gli aveva teso in automatico e accendendosela.

Inspira una boccata di fumo, le braci morenti che si illuminano un’ultima volta troppo vicine alle sue dita e mentre butta fuori la coltre grigiastra con un sospiro, si china a spegnere la stizza sui ciottoli ai suoi piedi prima di infilarla in un fazzoletto che recupera dalla propria tasca.

Filippo non fuma. Sta lì con la sigaretta in mano, lasciandola consumare da sola, la luce tenue della cartina e del tabacco che bruciano e si riducono in cenere che non è altro che un flebile bagliore vicino alle sue labbra. La tiene lì, appoggiata nel minuscolo spazio tra quello superiore e quello inferiore appena schiusi e incastrata tra il proprio indice e medio che la reggono delicatamente, ma non fa nulla di più che guardare la strada, pensieroso. Lo osserva, Elia, lo osserva senza nascondersi, percorrendone il profilo con lo sguardo. Dopotutto, non c’è niente di male nel guardare qualcuno, no? E se anche fosse, ha bevuto un bicchiere di troppo per preoccuparne e nonostante l’aria fredda gli abbia fatto passare parte della sbronza ed è comunque abbastanza lucido dal rendersi conto di ciò che lo circonda e da cosa sta facendo, non lo è abbastanza per farsi assalire dalla vergogna e dal pudore che suggerirebbero di non fissarlo così, in quel modo che risulta quasi invadente sebbene non sia sua intenzione esserlo. Difatti, non lo disturba. Si limita a guardarlo senza interrompere il loro silenzio o la linea dei suoi pensieri in corsa, facendo vagare gentilmente gli occhi sui suoi capelli sudaticci e scompigliati, appiccicati alla fronte pallida. Segue poi la linea di profilo del suo naso che prosegue giù, sulle piccole curve delle labbra e sul suo mento leggermente appuntito, ultimo confine prima dello strapiombo del suo collo, prima ben esposto e ora riparato dalla giacca e dal colletto colorato della camicia. È bello, Filippo, non si può negare e nemmeno lui lo vuole fare: ha smesso di farsi di questi problemi già tempo addietro. Ha sempre trovato belle le ragazze, fin da bambino. Trovava belli i loro occhi luminosi e i loro nasini a patatina, i loro capelli lunghi legati in trecce alla cui estremità erano stretti elastici decorati da perline o Hello Kitty e frutti di plastica. Trovava belle le loro manine strette sui pastelli colorati e le loro vocine acute e squillanti. Crescendo, aveva imparato a trovare la bellezza in molte più cose: l’aveva trovata nelle loro labbra morbide che si arricciavano in sorrisi, nelle fossette che ad alcune comparivano sulle guance e nelle dita che scostavano piano una ciocca o un riccio ribelle dietro l’orecchio. Nelle lentiggini, nei nei, nelle guance arrossate e nelle ciglia lunghe ricoperte di mascara; nei visi dolci e morbidi e nelle gambe ricoperte da una semplice calza semitrasparente, nell’orlo delle gonne sopra le loro ginocchia e nelle scollature sulle loro schiene. L’aveva trovata nelle loro forme tipicamente femminili, tanto nei seni quanto nelle vitine più strette e nei fianchi morbidi e larghi. E poi, semplicemente, si era accorto che non si fermava solo lì. Si era reso conto che sapeva benissimo trovare la bellezza anche in visi più squadrati e appuntiti, in voci più basse e roche, in labbra più secche e meno sottili, così come la sapeva rivedere anche in mani più grandi e meno delicate, in pomi d’Adamo più sporgenti e spalle più larghe. In schiene più solide, in guance ricoperte da barba, in gambe coperte da jeans scuri; in toraci piatti, in fianchi più stretti e in vite più larghe e in tutte quelle forme più tipicamente maschili.  
La conclusione, dopo una riflessione durata ben nove giorni-un record per i suoi standard-era stata che, in fin dei conti, la bellezza per lui era bellezza, fosse che la ritrovasse nel corpo di una ragazza o in quello di un ragazzo.  
Fine, chiuso.  
E dopo di quella era arrivata la consapevolezza dell’attrazione sessuale che, ancora una volta, aveva riscontrato in ambedue i casi. Non se ne era fatto un dramma né una tragedia: dopotutto, non c’era poi niente di male. Certo, si era posto qualche domanda e si era creato qualche dubbio, ma alla fine aveva deciso, per suo quieto vivere, di lasciar andare le cose e fargli fare il loro corso: qualsiasi cosa fosse capitata, l’avrebbe presa volta per volta.  
Con le ragazze aveva avuto qualche esperienza, partendo dai baci scambiati in pista o negli angoli dei locali, a quelli rubati dietro casa, con le schiene premute contro i muri ruvidi e scoloriti dallo smog. A quelli erano seguiti appassionate e interminabili sessioni di lingue intrecciate nei bagni e nelle camere da letto, al quale poi si erano legate storie di sfregamenti frenetici e di mani infilate sotto alla cintura. Con i ragazzi, invece, niente era accaduto se non forse qualche timido bacio rubato nell’ombra che però non aveva avuto né un grande impatto né un grande seguito. La cosa era morta come era nata: in silenzio e in fretta.  
Ma, ancora una volta, semplicemente non era stata cosa e basta e non dipendeva da lui.

Filippo era bello, quella era solo una verità concreta per lui. L’aveva trovato bello dal primo istante e continuava a pensarla così e questo era quanto. Quello che era capitato, poi, è che aveva iniziato piano piano a trovarlo anche decisamente attraente, sia a livello fisco che a livello puramente umano. E di nuovo, questo era quanto.

In più ora sapeva solo che, in quel momento, in sua compagnia all’ombra del Colosseo, stava bene. Che trovava appagante osservarlo e che, in fin dei conti, non aveva molto senso nascondere a se stesso che aveva decisamente voglia di baciarlo, alcol complice o meno.

“Attento” lo avverte riprendendosi dal suo attimo di contemplazione quando la cenere ormai è sul punto di cascargli sui pantaloni e lui si riscuote di scatto dai propri pensieri, voltandosi nella sua direzione.

“Mh? Ah si. Grazie” dice, sorridendogli appena, anche se finisce comunque a farsi cadere i resti della sigaretta sui vestiti perché sposta le dita troppo tardi. Non sembra curarsene o farci minimamente caso mentre gli tende di nuovo il pacchetto.  
“Ne vuoi un’altra?” chiede. Elia tira appena su con il naso, osservando le sue dita pallide e sottili strette attorno al piccolo rettangolino di cartone bianco e rosso. Sono belle, le dita di Filippo. Sono lunghe e affusolate, delicate quasi. Strette attorno alla macchina fotografica stanno parecchio bene, come se fosse quello il posto che gli appartiene. Sospetta che il tatto con cui la regge non venga unicamente usato in quella occasione e si chiede come possa essere un suo tocco che non sia puramente casuale come tutti quelli che si sono scambiati loro.  
“Perché no” dice infine, scrollando appena le spalle e liberandosi dei propri pensieri, prendendone un’altra. Rabbrividisce e dopo essersi infilata in bocca la sigaretta, stringendola tra le labbra, si sfrega appena le mani gelide e contratte insieme, nell’inutile tentativo di ridargli una parvenza di mobilità e circolazione. Afferra l’accendino che gli viene nuovamente teso, portandosela vicino al viso e facendolo scattare. Con il palmo della mano e le dita rattrappite dal freddo che di certo non aiutano la sua causa, cerca di fare schermo alla piccola fiammella tremula, che nella notte sembra più luminosa del solito: emana un calore piacevole vicino alla sua pelle congelata, che però non resiste più di un quarto di secondo sotto alle folate di vento che si è alzato. Sbuffa, voltandosi appena dando leggermente la schiena a Filippo, cercando un riparo che non trova e, all’ennesimo tentativo andato a vuoto, inizia a sentire il nervosismo pervaderlo.  
“Eddaje cazzo” borbotta, infastidito.

Uno sbuffo divertito segue la sua imprecazione e non è senza stupore che alza gli occhi, ritrovandosi davanti Filippo che lo fissa con un sorrisino ad arricciargli le labbra tremule e screpolate per il freddo.  
“Ce la vuoi fare prima di domani?” gli chiede, ironico, battendo appena i denti, cosa che gli fa fare una risatina.  
“A stronzo” bofonchia, con la sigaretta ancora stretta tra le labbra che fa sembrare le sue parole un borbottio indistinto e di difficile comprensione“Che ti ridi. Non è colpa mia se c’è il vento”  
Filippo scuote appena il capo, ancor più divertito di prima.  
“Lascia che ti dia una mano” mormora, riprendendosi l’accendino. Nel gesto di passaggio le loro dita si sfiorano appena-nonostante il loro stato di intorpidimento non consenta ad Elia di sentire poi molto quel contatto-e, per un secondo, i loro sguardi si incontrano, allacciandosi l’uno all’altro. Dura un attimo, un solo istante in cui Elia quasi si fa scivolare la sigaretta dalle labbra dato che le stava inconsciamente schiudendo. Abbassa gli occhi quando se ne rende conto, imbarazzato, rompendo quel contatto visivo che in un solo momento ha avuto il potere di gelargli il cervello come il freddo della notte ha fatto con le sue membra, anche se ora le sue guance sono decisamente più calde di prima. Filippo si avvicina a lui, il viso arrossato dall’alcol e dall’aria pungente e, se deve essere onesto con se stesso, anche per quel secondo fin troppo intenso per essere stato un semplice sguardo casuale.

“Accendi ‘sta sigaretta, va” dice, facendo scattare l’accendino e avvicinandolo a lui, riparandolo con la propria mano che pone a coppa per impedire al vento di disturbarlo. Elia si sporge verso di lui, piegandosi appena in avanti, avvicinando la stizza e il viso alla fiamma e, così facendo, anche a Filippo. Sono vicini, sono davvero troppo vicini: lo spazio tra di loro è decisamente esiguo e per quanto non sia nullo avvertono molto di più i centimetri che non li separano rispetto a quelli che restano tra le loro facce. I loro occhi si incontrano di nuovo e Elia sente il viso andargli decisamente a fuoco. Quantomeno, si è scaldato.

Si chiede come sia possibile che quel ragazzo gli faccia quell’effetto tutto da solo senza fare assolutamente nulla di più che guardarlo, ma la verità è che non gli interessa nemmeno troppo capire le ragioni e i processi chimici dietro a quelle sue reazioni. Non quando Filippo lo fissa, imperscrutabile e lui non sa come prendere la sua immobilità e la sua totale mancanza di espressioni o evidenti reazioni.

Si guardano, in silenzio, l'accendino dimentico tra le dita di Filippo che getta una luce flebile ma calda sui loro visi altrimenti illuminati solo dai lampioni attorno a loro e dalle luci del Colosseo, accentuando però così anche le ombre scure che vi si disegnano tra gli incavi e le sporgenze dei loro lineamenti.

Non si muovono di mezzo millimetro, non osano farlo: rimangono così, ambedue con il capo appena inclinato, l'uno da una parte e l'uno dall'altra, il vento che li accarezza e fa rabbrividire-unico movimento dei loro corpi a parte l’abbassarsi e l’alzarsi impercettibile delle loro spalle-che si mischia ai loro fiati caldi. Elia è certo di poter sentire il retrogusto fresco della menta in quello di Filippo, complice probabilmente il Mojito che ha bevuto prima. Lui lo guarda, gli occhi verdi o castani-Elia non è ancora riuscito a decifrarne la perfetta sfumatura che sembra un misto tra i due e a trovare così un colore che li descriva, ma il fatto che cambino a seconda della luce non fa altro che dargli un altro pretesto per guardarli e mettersi a passare mentalmente le scarne palette di colori che conosce nel tentativo di azzeccare prima o poi quella giusta-fissi nei suoi che non sembrano far trasparire nulla se non un qualcosa di indefinito e inafferrabile che non è nemmeno così sicuro di voler capire o indagare e che lo fa oscillare tra il disagio dell'inappropriato e l'eccitazione febbrile dell'ignoto, che gli scorre nelle vene attraversandolo in ogni dove. Il silenzio, rotto solo dal suono dei loro respiri, preme sulle loro orecchie in maniera paradossalmente assordante. La sigaretta giace dimentica tra le sue labbra appena tremanti, bruciando e consumandosi sulla fiamma tremula e sfarfallante a causa del vento senza che lui aspiri davvero per accenderla decentemente. Sembra passato un secondo o forse un secolo intero quando Filippo sibila di dolore, lasciando cadere l'accendino con il metallo ormai rovente a terra. Rimbalza sui ciottoli con un rumore sordo, la fiamma e il suo calore che si estinguono come quell'attimo, lasciandosi dietro solo il buio a nascondere il loro imbarazzo e i loro visi anche fin troppo coloriti.

"Ah cazzo" si lamenta, scrutandosi le dita e sfregandole appena insieme, avvicinandosele alla faccia per tentare di vedere meglio.

"Mi sono scottato" si giustifica di fronte allo sguardo apprensivo di Elia che, al suo rapido ritrarsi, si era tirato indietro a sua volta di scatto ma che, davanti al suo portarsi la mano chiaramente dolorante al viso, si era chinato verso di lui con preoccupazione.

“Oh t'apposto?" chiede, guardandolo studiarsi il pollice e strizzare gli occhi nella semioscurità.

"Se. Non è niente" mormora lui di rimando, rassicurandolo con un sorriso prima di infilarsi il dito leso in bocca, succhiandolo appena per ridurre il leggero e pulsante bruciore della scottatura. Elia osserva il suo gesto con allibito e immobile stupore e si vergognerebbe del leggero sussulto che lo coglie quando Filippo si sfila il dito dalle labbra con uno schiocco rumoroso se non fosse troppo occupato a fissarlo come uno stoccafisso, i neuroni incapace di connettere a quella vista se non per propinargli scene ben poco caste.

"Hai bruciato la sigaretta" gli fa notare, sporgendosi appena verso di lui e indicandone la punta ormai nera.

Annuisce, Elia, e si rende conto di sentire ancora le guance scottare più del dovuto ma, quando si sono allontanati, non ha potuto fare a meno di arrossire di nuovo.

"Già" conferma, eppure continua a tenerla stretta tra le labbra, come se quella sottile strisciolina di carta e tabacco fosse l’unica ancora di salvezza rimastagli in quel mare di emozioni che l’hanno travolto tutte insieme.

"Posso farti una domanda?" chiede poi, dal nulla, guardando Filippo che, del canto suo, inarca un sopracciglio, chiaramente incuriosito, annuendo poi al suo indirizzo.

"Dimmi pure" lo invita, voltandosi leggermente verso di lui, mettendosi più comodo. Elia lo osserva in silenzio per qualche altro istante. Forse se si conoscessero di più di quel che un paio di chiacchiere su Instagram e qualche ora con un drink davanti consentono di fare, non si sentirebbe così timoroso nel tentare un qualsivoglia tipo di approccio, ma sa benissimo che quella è una favola che si racconta da solo: non ha avuto problemi ad abbordare perfette sconosciute in feste in cui si era imbucato senza nemmeno conoscere chi le aveva organizzate e allora perché con lui sembra tutto così semplice eppure terribilmente complicato? Forse il problema è che in quei casi va sempre che o la va o la spacca e gli sembra stupido rovinare quelle che sono le basi per una bella amicizia così, per quello che non è altro che un capriccio dettato dall'attrazione fisica che prova per lui-perché non è un ipocrita, sa benissimo di provarla. Però è anche vero che, in fin dei conti, se non tenta non saprà mai. Dopotutto, è lui quello che vive secondo la regola per cui è meglio buttarsi e pentirsene che pentirsi per non essersi buttati. _È che con lui non vorrebbe trovarsi a pentirsi proprio di nulla._ Quindi decide che invece di buttarsi di faccia come al suo solito, forse può iniziare a tastare un po’ il terreno per vedere come va.

"Se io avessi fatto... una scommessa" butta fuori, il più casualmente che può. Il sapore amaro del tabacco e della cartina ormai umida gli riempiono la bocca mentre parla, ma è troppo impegnato a guardare Filippo e a studiare le sue reazioni per farci caso "Mi aiuteresti a vincerla?"

Lo osserva scrollare le spalle sottili, facendo una smorfia divertita "Dipende da che scommessa è. Però dato che mi stai simpatico… sì, certo. Se posso aiutare, volentieri. Che devi fare?" chiede.

Elia sospira pesantemente. Guarda il suo viso sottile, le occhiaie violacee che sembrano ancora più accentuate a cause delle ombre scure che sembrano inghiottirlo nella notte, e poi volge gli occhi davanti a sé, al Colosseo, al cielo, dove la luna brilla flebile e fioca. Non si vedono stelle, a Roma. Troppe luci, troppo inquinamento. Alla fine, li abbassa su un ciottolo ai suoi piedi, dove un vermiciattolo strisciato probabilmente fuori dall’erba umidiccia si contorce appena, cercando di tornarvi. Scrolla le spalle a sua volta, come se fosse una cosa di poco conto quella che deve chiedergli

"Ho scommesso contro i miei amici che dicevano che non sarei riuscito a paccare qualcuno, stasera" dice, apparentemente tranquillo, anche se la sua voce nasconde un tremito che non ha niente a che fare con il freddo. Tira su con il naso, continuando a guardare la creaturina che si arrotola e srotola su se stessa.  
"E dicevano anche che sopratutto non avrei potuto paccare te" conclude.

Che è una bugia bella e buona e lui lo sa bene, ma non c’è bisogno che Filippo ne sia a conoscenza.

Per un attimo, il silenzio fa nuovamente padrone : si insinua quasi prepotentemente tra di loro, lasciandoli per un secondo distanti quanto due pianeti ai lati opposti del sistema solare. Elia si chiede se abbia osato troppo, se abbia commesso il famigerato passo falso che aveva sperato di non fare-difficile, quando si è ubriachi e il terreno è impervio-e se, a quel punto, Filippo lo manderà dritto affanculo.

E poi, una risata rompe la quiete della notte. Una risata bassa, divertita, appena roca. Molto più vicina e armoniosa rispetto a quelle sguaiate e lontane degli altri invisibili ubriachi persi per le strade.

Ride, Filippo, scuotendo appena il capo biondo, lentamente, come in segno di divertito e incredulo rimprovero.

"Elia" lo richiama e lui volta la testa, fingendo un'indifferenza e una tranquillità che non sente quando mormora "Si?". Non si muove quando Filippo si china appena verso di lui, un sorriso sincero ma furbo che gli arriccia le labbra. Si avvicina, come prima, e lentamente allunga la mano, stringendo le dita attorno alla sigaretta che ha ancora in bocca, afferrandola in un punto forse un po' troppo vicino del necessario- e decisamente in un movimento troppo studiato e ponderato per essere casuale- alla sua bocca.

"Da qua" mormora, sfilandogliela dalle labbra e posandola accanto alla propria coscia sul muretto, nonostante sia ormai più che inutile.

"Elia" lo chiama ancora, facendogli alzare lo sguardo che ha seguito il movimento della sua mano che ora, lentamente, porta sulla sua guancia, il palmo freddo che si scontra con il calore non inaspettato, dato il rossore che lo imporpora, del suo viso, facendolo sussultare.

Filippo sospira appena, un nuovo sbuffo divertito che gli esce dal naso.

"Elia" ripete ancora, per la terza volta, ed Elia si chiede se il suo scopo sia quello di prenderlo in giro o di farlo impazzire perché come cazzo è possibile che il suo nome scivoli così bene fuori dalla sua bocca? Solo il modo in cui lo sussurra basta a farlo tremare fin nelle ossa perché il modo in cui suona sulla sue labbra è così nuovo che sembra la prima volta in vita sua che sente quelle quattro lettere, che le sente _davvero_ perché Filippo non pronuncia il suo nome a caso. Dice “Elia” e lo intende davvero: lo mormora e in quel suono breve come un sospiro ci mette _lui._ Gli da un peso che un nome così comune non dovrebbe avere eppure per lui non è un qualsiasi Elia di un qualsiasi posto è _Elia_ come se fosse l’unico in tutto il dannato universo. Lo chiama e per quanto impossibile sia il suo nome detto da lui sembra contenerlo nella sua interezza e non sa come Filippo ci riesca, ma è così.

Se lo ripete un'altra volta, perderà la poca dignità che gli è rimasta.

Sopratutto perché il suo pollice gli sta delicatamente accarezzando il viso e lui non sa più a quale santo appellarsi per non ritrovarsi ad ansimare appena solo per quel tocco e per colpa di quella vicinanza. E, per aggravare ancora di più il suo momentaneo problema di autocontrollo, Filippo gli sorride, sporgendosi ancora più avanti, finché il suo naso-la punta fredda e gelida come la sua-non sfiora appena il proprio, cosa che lo fa sospirare leggermente.  
"Lo sai che non hai bisogno di una scommessa per baciarmi, sì?" gli domanda, leggero, divertito e intenerito ed Elia vorrebbe anche chiedergli, stupidamente " _D_ _avvero?_ ", ma la prima sillaba non fa tempo a formarglisi del tutto nella bocca che la seconda muore su quella di Filippo quando l’altro gli spinge delicatamente il viso per inclinarglielo ancora un po’ mentre piega il proprio dall’altro lato per consentirsi di raggiungere la posizione migliore per annullare definitivamente la distanza tra loro, mentre la terza rimane sepolta nella sua gola senza mai andare oltre.

Le labbra di Filippo sono screpolate e rotte dal freddo eppure risultando assurdamente morbide sulle sue mentre vi premono gentilmente contro, in un bacio che è anche fin troppo casto per i suoi gusti, ma che accetta più che volentieri senza lamentarsi, un brivido che gli scende sulla schiena, percorrendolo nella sua interezza.

Passa solo un istante infinito in cui rimangono immobili e Elia trattiene il fiato prima che il suo cervello si riavvii dal cortocircuito e decida, per conto suo, di farlo riprendere a respirare con un sospiro che deposita direttamente sulle labbra altrui, spingendolo poi a fargli muovere appena la bocca sulla sua, quasi timidamente, sicuramente molto più delicatamente di quanto sia ormai abituato a fare. Si baciano così, come due adolescenti alle prime armi, per un attimo prima che Filippo si tiri gentilmente appena indietro, senza allontanarsi troppo da lui, ma mettendo tra loro la distanza sufficiente per riuscire a guardarlo per bene in viso.

Elia socchiude gli occhi che non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver chiuso, fissandolo con le labbra semiaperte da cui escono degli sbuffi leggeri che ci condensano rapidamente nell’aria fredda della notte e una muta richiesta di spiegazione dipinta nei lineamenti del sui viso insieme alla confusione. Si lecca appena le labbra, sentendovi sopra il sapore della menta e quello del fumo, guardando poi le sue e poi di nuovo i suoi occhi, a mo’ di invito. Filippo del canto suo lo osserva, di nuovo imperscrutabile come prima.

"Elia"

Di nuovo il suo nome. Vuole ucciderlo, forse?

E poi, inaspettatamente, Filippo lascia che il suo viso si apra in un’espressione di puro divertimento, un ghigno che gli arriccia le labbra appena lucide.

"L'hai vinta la scommessa, no?" domanda, l'innocenza nella sua voce falsa come una banconota del Monopoli e prosegue, ignorando l’indignata e sconvolta espressione dell’altro "Ti ho baciato. Fine. Scommessa vinta, debito in sospeso" ride.

Lo prende in giro. Lo sta palesemente prendendo in giro, lo stronzo, ed Elia sbuffa, anche se deve ammettere a se stesso che quel comportamento ha finalmente sciolto l’ultimo nodo di nervosismo che non sapeva di avere aggrovigliato così stretto e pesante nel petto, lasciandolo libero di rilassare le spalle tese: non ha mandato tutto all’aria, è tutto ok. Quindi, possono riprendere da dove si sono interrotti.

"Sticazzi della scommessa, Filo" ribatte e prima che possa ripensarci gli afferra i lembi della giacca tra le mani, tirandoselo contro, soffocando la sua risata leggera contro le proprie labbra e rischiando così, nella foga, di dargli una testata.

"Hey" si lamenta lui, senza però opporsi, lasciandosi avvicinare, circondandogli meglio il viso con ambedue le mani questa volta, i pollici che riprendono ad accarezzarlo delicatamente "Piano. Guarda che anche se non mi uccidi, ti bacio lo stesso" ridacchia e Elia pensa che la sua pazienza ormai sia sia consumata del tutto, come la sigaretta spenta che tiene in tasca.

"E allora baciami e basta" ribatte in un sussurro impaziente, spingendosi in avanti chiudendo gli occhi e tornando con la bocca sulla sua.

E finalmente, Filippo si decide a baciarlo come si deve.  
Passa piano la lingua sulle sue labbra, che Elia schiude subito per consentirgli l’accesso alla propria bocca, approfondendo così quel bacio che, si rende conto, desiderava fin da quando si erano seduti vicini la prima volta, qualche settimana prima. Si baciano rubandosi il respiro e l’aria, sospirando l’uno contro l’altro, esplorando la bocca altrui e facendo danzare incessantemente le loro labbra, seduti su quel muretto che ormai è diventato il loro posto preferito dove stare, immersi nella penombra tra le luci della città.

Nonostante la fredda aria novembrina si infili prepotentemente sotto alle loro giacche con le sue sporadiche folate facendoli rabbrividire-anche se non tutti i loro brividi sono imputabili proprio all’aria gelida-e congelandogli le mani strette attorno al viso o alla giacca altrui, stanno bene all’ombra del Colosseo, in quel silenzio rotto solo dal passaggio occasionale di qualche macchina o taxi sulle strade altrimenti deserte e da qualche roca e sporca canzone o risata sguaiata degli ubriachi che, dopo la notte di bagordi, camminano scompostamente in cerca di casa o di un altro bar ancora aperto. Rumori a cui si uniscono, questa volta, il suono dei loro respiri intrecciati e quello umido dei loro baci. La notte, a Roma, è più serena che mai.

 

**Author's Note:**

> E' la prima volta che mi confronto con questo fandom e diciamolo, la tremarella è tanta. Sopratutto perché di Elia non è che sappiamo ancora moltissimo, per cui a voi l'ardua sentenza. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate se vi va e grazie se siete arrivati fino alla fine.
> 
> Trovate il mio side blog su skam Italia qui: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/centorameninbrodo


End file.
